guardina_galaxiesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Sanrasi Galaxy
The Sanrasi Galaxy is a galaxy that is located on the edges of the very universe itself. The main noticeable planet in this galaxy is Sentania. History in Brief This galaxy contains numurous solar systems, but one that truly stands out is the Sentolio Solar System. The galaxy was believed to have been created by one god alone, and his name was Liafyl. Liafyl wandered the cosmos in search of an open space where his creativity could flourish. He wandered until he reached the very edges of the universe, and that was where he created the Sanrasi Galaxy. He created many gods and goddesses to take over from here, some decided to create their own worlds, and some decided to join other pantheons. In the center of the galaxy lies the most powerful council of gods, and for millenia the galaxy flourished under the guidance of the Godly Council. One day the lord of all the gods, Liafyl, had to leave in exploration of the universe beyond his creation, and as he left, his firstborn children, the council of gods, began to turn corrupt as they all lusted for power. They began to raise armies and united gods together to fight others, and that was when the Galaxy God Wars began. Many gods and goddesses joined in the massacre as beautiful creatures were turned into horrifying war beasts, and everything just...slipped out of hand. There was no longer any peace or harmony, as balance itself stuggled to return. Most gods wiped out entire races, and some just mutated their own. Others destroyed entire planets, as the stars themselves burst out and burned all that stood near it. Liafyl returned one day, and he saw his home in ruins. In an act of rash anger, he let out a great wave of disruption, erasing those who stood in it from existance. Many gods and goddesses were eventually wiped out, and Liafyl went into the realm of no existance to sleep. Luckily, the outcast gods, such as Sentinnis, were the runts of their family, and were shunned by the god societies. Turned out however, they would be the ones that survived. The outcast gods eventually came out of hiding, and populated the central galaxy, recreating a once beatiful land. Mutant races and such sadly still existed, but it was the least of their troubles. Sentinnis, Sanati, and their son Solios, would come to create the world of Sentania, and lived in harmony with their neighbors for years. Sentania, of all the worlds, came to be the most mighty and advanced, despite the chances of an evolution-spurt. The other worlds near it were jealous worlds, as they stared in contempt for the great grasslands and oceans and mountains of Sentania. The other gods would not come near it however without being smitten by the entire Sentanian Pantheon. Dracana however, was one of those lucky gods who was accepted into the Sentanian Pantheon as a real Sentanian Goddess. The Worlds. (In order from the most powerful to the weakest) The Sentolio Solar System Sentania Soloro Sarayl Reltara Politsa Kilitoa Elans Yotarse The Naryl Solar System Nariyn Nali Relsec Slinros Kaolo The Yontova Solar System Hetelast Lokani Werisn Tralis Solnis